HalfBlood Avian
by Iamswimminginthestyx
Summary: What If Fang is the famed green-eyed Son of Poseidon Kidnapped at birth. A strange dream leads him to camp Half-Blood to discover his kind. Well, kind of.
1. Halfblood Avian

**This is a story taking place during titans curse after the part after Nico and his sister was rescued (but Annabeth didn't get kidnapped) and after 'Saving the World and a Few Other Things.'**

**I had always wondered if Fang is the famed son of Poseidon, kidnapped in the hospital at birth form his rightful parents. This is the 'What If' Story.**

**I Disclaim. I do not own PJO or MR**

From the ground, he would be a bird, but if you look closely, you could make out a human figure with wings. This is Fang, one of the flock members. Yesterday a lady from his dream told him that he was something called a half-blood, and to go to long island, and look for a camp.

He had said goodbye to the others and left on his way to the camp. He brought his handy-dandy computer and updated his blog earlier about the situation.

His stomach felt empty so he did a nose-dive down to D.C.

This is his half-blood story.

_****_

I was ordering at this hotdog stand when this kid on a field trip yelled, "Hey Danny, it's that the bird guy!" Not good. Soon the police sirens could be heard.

I ditched the hotdog stand and ran as fast as my genetically modified legs could carry me.

"Stop! Or we'll arrest you!" Yelled one of them. Thinking there was no escape I jumped onto a taxi, spread my wings, and flew into the air.

Two hours had passed, and it was nearly dark, and I was starving. Then I saw it. It's this camp with lot's of people walking around. You might think, 'Fang, just because lot's of people are walking around can't really mean it's a camp.' True, but it's more like a magical camp. The place has a forest, canoe lake, field sports, and a wall that shoots out something that looks oddly like lava. I did a nose-dive and landed on the ground. Walking up to a lone tree on top of the hill I looked over the 'camp.' Yep, lava indeed.

Then I made my way into the camp

_****_

"So you say that someone told you to come here?" Said Mr. D, the camp director.

"Yep."

"Tell me boy, have you heard of the Greek myths?" Said 'Chiron.'

"Yes, I studied them before. Your name is the one of the centaur that taught hero's how to fight and study."

"Because that is me. Boy, the Greek myths are real and very much alive now." Then he explained everything to me.

"Oscar, Annabeth, and Thalia. Show …"

"Fang."

"OK. Show Fang the camp and his place."

_****_

The tour was ok, except the fact that Annabeth keeps on making googly eyes on Oscar, who turned out to be a real pain in the ass and a son of Poseidon. So mostly it was Thalia who did the tour.

Thalia was showing me the lava wall when with my improved hearing I over heard Oscar whisper something to Annabeth.

"What kind of name is Fang?" I whipped around and snarled,

"You got a problem with my name?"

"Yeah? So what?" But you could tell he was really surprised that I heard him.

"Why you little-"

"Break it up you two!" yelled Thalia.

"Whatever I said through my teeth and walked away.

_****_

Thalia showed me the weapons area and let me choose. I looked around and chose carefully. Something caught my eye. It was a staff that has a flail at the end. Instead of a round ball, it's this crescent-shaped blade. Perfect. I also grabbed a curved dagger as a side-arm.

_****_

"Staying here for the night are also the Hunters. They follow the lead of Artemis and swear off Boys and Men. " Then she ushered me to the cabins.

"Here's the Hermes Cabin, were you'll be staying until you're claimed." Said Thalia.

"Why is it so crowded?"

"Most of them are unclaimed. When a god claims you that means he or she announces that you are he or she's child. The gods are busy nowadays and don't really have time for their children. Hermes is the god of travelers, merchants or anyone that uses the road so he welcomes the unclaimed. Most of the unclaimed never move out."

"Won't they be mad or something?"

"Some are. One of the Hermes camper named Luke betrayed the gods because he thinks they're corrupted and not fitted to rule. He has a Demi-god army that follows his lead." Then she yawned. "I'm getting tired and so should you. Here's your toiletry kit and sleeping pad and bag. Good Night and she walked away.

_****_

I couldn't sleep that night. I kept on thinking weather or not I'll be claimed. If not, I can always sneak away and find myself back to the flock.

Sighing, I sat up and opened up the laptop.

**You are reading Fang's Blog. Welcome!**

**Date: You don't need to now**

**You are visitor number: Can't seem to fix this darn thing**

**Camp Half-Blood**

I couldn't sleep this night so I decided to write. I can't tell you the details of were I am or I will probably die, but I'm in the camp. It's pretty cool, but I can't tell you what's in it. Sorry about not being able to tell you.

**-Fang**

I closed my laptop and went into a dreamless sleep.

_****_

In the morning I noticed how hungry I was. Haven't eaten for a day.

At the dining hall I had nearly started digging in until I saw everyone scraping a part of their food into the braziers. I asked Travis,

"Hey Travis, what are we doing?"

"We have to burn part of our food since the gods likes the smell. I didn't ask any more, being the quiet guy I am.

This is it, the CTF game. Dinner had been great and now was the time.

Conner put me on defense with Poseidon, Athena, Demeter, and Dionysus on the other team.

Ever had a time when other people around you get to go out and have fun while you're stuck doing something boring. That's is what's happening right now. I was waiting for something to happen when I heard someone say,

I swung my flail and the wave froze in front of me.

"What in the-" Stuttered Oscar but he was cut short when a wave of freezing cold water slammed into him.

By then the game had finished and the campers had all gathered around. All of a sudden there was a bright flash and a man in jogging clothes appeared. Everyone bowed and Chiron walked up to him and said,

"Lord Hermes, what brings you here?"

"This young man," He pointed to me, "is needed in Olympus." The clearing was in silence until Oscar broke the it.

"Why does _he _get to go to Olympus and not me?" He whined.

"Because Olympus doesn't want little arrogant jerks!" Then he turned to me, "Let's go." And with that I grabbed his arm and we teleported.

_****_

As we headed towards the throne room you could obviously hear two people arguing.

"Brother, he's not my child! I have no idea how he got my powers!" And we entered. All the gods turned and looked at me. The one on the biggest throne, Zeus, continued to ask Poseidon.

"Do you have any idea of what happened?"

"I told you brother I-. Wait, I remember. I had a child named Percy, but once he was born, the doctor said that he had died. Awww come on! That Oscar might be my brother? "Then he turned to me.

"Child, do you know were you come from?"

"I come from a place called the school."

"And what do they do there?" Asked Athena, the gray eyed one. I took a deep breath

"They kidnap kids from hospitals and perform experiments on them. I'm one of them."

"What did they do to you?"

"They injected Bird DNA into me." Everyone gasped

"Does that mean you have-"

"Yes, I have wings."


	2. Reunions

**Disclaimer. I do not own PJO. Sorry for the wait.**

The twelve Olympians stared dumbly at me. Then Apollo dumbly asked me if he could see them earning a whack from his sister. Poseidon and Zeus whispered to each other. Then they seemed to agree on something and then Poseidon shrunk to a normal size. He said,

"You shall return to camp, but show us your wings first." With that I opened my dark grey wings. The Olympians gasped. I said,

"I can also blend into my surroundings if I stand still" And I disappeared earning another gasp.

"It's time to go."

Hermes then transported me down to camp half-blood. I walked over to the Poseidon cabin opened the door.

"What are you doing here? Get Out!" yelled Oscar.

"Shut up. This is my cabin too!" I replied. But he kept on yelling so I blocked him out. I climbed onto a bunk and took of my shirt to go to sleep (Of coarse making sure that Oscar couldn't see my wings.

I awoke to the sound of girls giggling. What? It was the hunters, and from the looks of it were pranking Oscar. They got a sharpie and drew a mustache on Oscar. That was when Thalia, Selena, and Annabeth came in. Then Annabeth started yelling at them about something. I groaned for some apparent reason and they all turned to me. By that time I had slipped on a shirt. They looked at me with confused faces. Oh yeah. They don't know about my father.

"Why are you here Fang?" Asked Annabeth. Then Oscar sat up and said,

"Because he said that his dad is Poseidon too just because he's jealous of me. I tried telling him nicely last night to go away but he wouldn't even talk to me." Annabeth yelled, "Jerk!" at me

Oh gods, if only Max were here!

Just then, an emergency meeting was called. I wasn't a counselor so I couldn't go, so I eavesdropped. They talked about how Lady Artemis was kidnapped and a quest was to be organized. I thought I needed company so I went to the stables. I talked to a pegasus named Blackjack and became good friends. We went for a ride and I gave him some sugar cubes.

_I like you a lot more than that Oscar. All he does is make us carry him. He doesn't even talk to us, saying were just animals._

"Well that's bad." Then I left to eavesdrop more. The prophecy was

_Five shall travel to the golden state._

_They will arrive but another one will be late._

_The titan's curse one will withstand,_

_With one that not return back to land._

Zoe, Bianca, Annabeth, Thalia and Oscar are going.

The next day…

When they all left I snuck onto blackjack and I followed their little van. We stopped for doughnuts along the way, and as we where eating I thought that just maybe, maybe I might meet the rest of the flock. When we reached the Washington monument I hopped of blackjack and told him to leave.

"Blackjack, you can leave now."

_Alright, see yah boss._

Sigh, I could never get used to blackjack's saying of boss. I got my hoodie on and followed them in, no, I'm not a stalker. They walked into a café to get some lunch to eat. But to prevent getting caught I had to wait outside. That was when all of a sudden I heard a huge roar. Grabbing out my flail–staff called lunardusk (because of its blade, which shaped like a crescent moon) and got into a fighting stance. Then, a Lion as big as its roar pounced out of no where at me.

I swung my weapon but it bounced right of. The Demi-gods and hunters came running out, and as you know, The brat Oscar _had_ to yell at me at this time. But at least Annabeth became useful.

"Stab the mouth! Its skin is invulnerable!" And with that I threw my knife into its mouth. Then the lion blew away into dust. I turned around to face the group.

Silence.

"What. Are. You. Doing. Here!" yelled Annabeth.

"I came here to help."

"Well, I-"

"Wait, I think this is what the prophesy meant about someone late Annabeth." Interrupted Zoe. "Even though I'm not too fond about another boy in the hunt I'll stick with it."

"I don't care about the prophesy! I don't like him here and he doesn't know anything about fighting!" Complained Oscar.

"I agree with him. I don't want a inexperienced camper with us."

"But Annabeth, majority wins."

"Humph"

"So I guess we should leave." The next stop was at Arizona, and I had a sudden urge to go to Dr. Martinez's house. I decided I was going. Since I was the driver I drove to were I think the house should be. We were very close to the spot since the street is very close to the highway.

"Where are you taking us to?" asked Bianca.

"My adoptive family's house."

I rang and opened the door Max opened it.

"Fang! I missed you so much! Where were you?" She asked while hugging me. Then she turned around and yelled into the house

"Hey guys." I said, "Let me explain everything to you inside."

We all sat on the floor eating cookies while telling them about how the Greek myths are true. Then Max's Mom came from the kitchen and said,

"Kids, it's getting late, you want to stay the night here.

"Sure" We replied. I whispered in Max's ear,

"They don't know about the wings. Be sure not to let them know." Then I gave her a peck on the cheek and said goodnight.


End file.
